PREFIERO
by Mar Malfoy
Summary: Algo le pasa a Ron y Hermione no descansara hasta averiguar que es. Song Fic. Por favor dejen Reviews.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solamente los tomo prestados para jugar un poco con ellos y divertirme un rato.

* * *

**PREFIERO.**

.-Eres imposible Ron.

.- ¿Por qué? Porque no se me da la gana decirte que me pasa.

Una vez mas la tranquilidad de la sala común de Gryffindor se veía interrumpida por una discusión entre dos de sus prefectos: Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

.-Solamente estoy procurada por ti – dijo tratando de calmarse la castaña.

.-Ja tú preocupada por mí, no me hagas reír.

.- Es enserio-Hermione trato de acercarse a su amigo, pero él retrocedió alejándose mas de ella.-Me preocupa que todos los días te desapareces y no regresas en toda la tarde.

.-A ti no te importa lo que me pasa, tú solo quieres manejar la vida de todos, por que no soportas que haya algo en el mundo que no sepas.- Para este punto de la discusión las orejas de Ron estaban de un rojo aún más vivo que su cabello.

.-Ron, yo…-le dolía que su amigo pensara así de ella – yo no quiero meterme en tu vida, solamente quiero…-

.-Quieres ayudarme lo sé, pero sabes, yo ya puedo cuidarme solo- Ron salio de la sala común sin hacer caso a la mirada preocupada de Hermione o a los gritos de Harry.

_Cuando el cielo se cerró_

_Y la confusión llovió_

_No hubo luz en la ciudad_

_No hubo nadie en tu lugar_

.-Ron ¿Dónde estas?-susurro Hermione a la oscuridad, ya habían pasa varias horas desde su discusión y ya todos los leones se habían ido a dormir, solo ella quedaba en la sala común esperando a su pelirrojo amigo, Harry la había acompañado pero estaba tan agotado por los constantes entrenamientos a los que los miembros de la orden del Fénix lo tenían sometido, que acababa de subir a acostarse, la verdad ella también se sentía muy cansada, entre sus tareas, sus obligaciones de prefecta y sus cada ves mas frecuentes y desgastantes peleas con Ron, estaba muerta, así que poco a poco sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

_Cae la noche y en verdad_

_Pierdo ante la soledad_

_Es difícil de creer _

_Que tu escudo sea la distancia_

_Que una palabra este de mas_

_.-_Hermione, Hermione

La chica sintió como la movían lentamente y comenzó a despertar- Ron!

.-Será mejor que subas a tu curto, ya es tarde- dijo él ya que no tenía ganas de discutir nuevamente.

.- Espera Ron- lo detuvo antes de llegar a la escalera- Tenemos que hablar.

.-Tal vez si pero…. Después Mione, ahora será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir- contestó el tranquilamente mientras empezaba a subir

.- No, ahora- Insistió la castaña tomando el Brazo de Ron para evitar que huyera

.- De acuerdo- Ron se zafó del agarre y regreso a la sala común donde se sentó en un cómodo sillón.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

_Prefiero entenderte _

_A verte escapar_

_Quédate en mi camino_

_Prefiero escucharte_

_A no verte más _

_Quédate a hablar conmigo_

.- Ron yo quiero decirte que yo no quiero meterme en tu vida y que me duele muchísimo que pienses eso. – Hermione se sentó frente al pelirrojo para poder observarlo mejor – En verdad estoy preocupada por ti, últimamente nos estas evitando mucho a Harry y a mi, sales todas las tardes es más hasta tu apetito ha disminuido, todas las tardes te desapareces, es obvió que algo muy malo te esta pasando y me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dices que es lo que te pasa.

.- ¿Enserio quieres saber?

.- No quiero presionarte – contesto la castaña – pero, si quiero que me cuentes.

.- Entonces quiero que me escuches, sin interrumpirme de acuerdo.

.- De acuerdo.

_En tantas calles nuestro andar_

_Va olvidando respirar_

_Tus ojos en los que viví_

_Se diluyen a través del tiempo _

_Hoy ya no me quieren mirar_

Ron observo detenidamente a Hermione y pudo ver claramente la preocupación en sus ojos, respiro profundamente era ahora o nunca.

.- Hermione, nos conocemos desde hace seis años, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido y tal vez por eso y por todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos me costó mucho trabajo aceptar que mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron- Ron agacho un poco su cabeza mirando al suelo- o mejor dicho me costo mucho admitir que yo nunca te he visto solamente como una amiga y que estoy enamorado de ti.

Hermione intento hablar pero el pelirrojo le miro fijamente y le recordó.

.- Prometiste que no me interrumpirías

.- Lo sé pero…

.- Mione por favor – La castaña suspiró pesadamente pero asintió de todas formas.

_Prefiero entenderte _

_A verte escapar_

_Quédate en mi camino_

_Prefiero escucharte_

_A no verte más _

_Quédate a hablar conmigo_

.- Bien. Yo sé que tu no me correspondes y es más sé que estas enamorada de Krum y aunque al principio trate de enterrar lo que siento por ti y seguir adelante como si nada, cada día me cuesta más trabajo estar junto a ti como amigos y saber que no tengo la oportunidad de conquistarte, por que yo no puedo ofrecerte ni la mitad de lo que Víktor pueda darte. Es por eso que he estado comportándome extraño todos estos días, el amor que siento por ti es más fuerte que yo y prefiero alejarme de ti antes de que no pueda controlarlo más y así pueda olvidarme de ti y podamos seguir siendo ami…

Ron no pudo seguir hablando por que unos tibio labios se habia colocado suavemente sobre los suyos. Tardo un poco en comprender que era Hermione la que lo estaba besando y cuando por fin fue conciente de esto no tardo en responder el gesto.

.- También te amo, tonto – dijo Hermione cuando la falta de aire los obligó a separes, mientras se abrazaba al pelirrojo.

.- Pero… yo pensé que tu y Viky.

.- Me la he pasado diciéndote que Víktor es solamente mi amigo

Ron sonrió ampliamente y coloco un beso en la frente de la castaña.

_Si el eco de mi voz_

_Logra alcanzarte,_

_(Logra alcanzarte_

_El eco de mi voz)_

_Ábrele el corazón_

_Que sobre todo_

_(Sobre todo)_

_Prefiero amarte_

_Quédate, quédate conmigo_

_Quédate, quédate conmigo_

.- Y yo que pensaba que estabas saliendo con otra

.- ¿Enserio creías eso? – preguntó el pelirrojo abrazando mas fuerte a su ¿amiga?

.- Si y no sabes lo celosa que estaba.- La castaña paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron.

.- Te Amo.

.- Y yo a ti

Un beso suave tierno termino con la plática de esa noche.

_Prefiero entenderte _

_A verte escapar_

_Quédate en mi camino_

_Prefiero escucharte_

_A no verte más _

_Quédate a hablar conmigo_

Un chico moreno de ojos verdes los observo desde la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones.

.- Ya se habían tardado demasiado- susurró Harry antes de regresar a su cama y dejarlos solos.

_Prefiero entenderte _

_A verte escapar_

_Quédate en mi camino_

_Prefiero escucharte_

_A no verte más _

_Quédate a hablar conmigo_

_Quiero entenderte,_

_Quiero escucharte_

_Pero no perderte_

_Quiero entenderte, _

_Quiero escucharte_

_Pero no perderte…_

**FIN.**

* * *

¿Les gusto? Espero que si ya que este es mi primer fanfic no SLASH de HP que escribo. Déjenme sus comentarios por favor.

MAR MALFOY


End file.
